Till The World Ends
by illyriazshell
Summary: On December 20th 2012, Kurt's home from New York for the holidays, attending Finn's "End of the World" party. Kurt's shocked when Blaine attends, even though they haven't spoken in months, but they decide to spend one last time together.


**'Til The World Ends**

* * *

><p>December 20, 2012<p>

* * *

><p>The door flung open with unintended force, but the jarring crash went unheard amidst the chaos. The house thrummed; pulsing from the music, screams and laughter from the party below.<p>

The walls were vibrating, Kurt was certain, as he pushed Blaine up against the doorframe to his bedroom, hands sliding down Blaine's chest and around his back, roughly pulling their bodies close. Both their pelvises thrust forward as Kurt deepened their already intensely frantic kiss. Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's face, clinging and sucking and breathing Kurt's mouth like it was the only source of oxygen for miles. He moaned, and Kurt moaned along with him, thrusting again and pressing him harder into the frame. When Blaine grunted, Kurt twisted them both into the room, fumbling behind himself to close the door on the way. With success, he broke the kiss, pushing Blaine hard enough that his knees hit the bed and he fell on it, sitting.

After pausing for a split second, Kurt's eyes focused on the flushed, slightly dishevelled boy sat before him. Blaine looked wistful and wanting, desire emanating off him in waves, which matched Kurt's own frequency as he felt himself panting, trying to catch his breath. Kurt's heart beat faster than the obscenely loud music, and he ran a hand through his uncharacteristically tousled hair.

"Are you sure you want…" he began to ask breathlessly, but Blaine immediately yanked him forward, pulling him into another kiss and Kurt collapsed, relatively gracefully, on top of him. Blaine shuffled back onto the bed, arm wrapped around Kurt's torso. Kurt's hands planted on either side of Blaine, crawling and pushing them both along.

Blaine's hand reached down to cup Kurt's bulge through his pants. Kurt hissed into Blaine's mouth at the contact, then again when Blaine's other hand found its way down the back of his pants, gripping his ass.

Everything was so rushed and deep and desperate, and Kurt could feel himself getting swept away.

"I mean, you said-," he manages to breath out at the side of Blaine's mouth when he finally the chance, but his voice turns into a whimper as the ministrations of Blaine's hands only intensify. It wasn't not fair; he was trying to do the right thing. "I just don't want the last time we-"

"No, don't," Blaine hushed him, his voice cracking as he strokes Kurt, "…it's okay. It's okay, I won't be…don't worry about it." His breath catches when Kurt lets out another whimper, and he lifts his head up, pressing his lips against Kurt's for a deceptively chaste kiss. "Besides, we don't have much time."

* * *

><p>"<em>Finn!" Kurt barked after nearly dropping the pitcher of sangria he was bringing from the kitchen, clutching hard at his chest. <em>

_His stepbrother twists in Kurt's direction, breaking his conversation with Rory and Puck, and he quirks an eyebrow incredulously. Over the music, he had to shout."What?"_

"_What is __**he**__ doing here?" Kurt nodded towards the boy walking in their front door. The new arrival was greeted by a hug from Rachel, who not-so-subtly looked over her shoulder to catch Kurt's attention. Her eyes widened with panic for a split second, shaking her head as a signal to Kurt that she was equally baffled at his presence, before turning back to who she was hugging and switching on the charm, welcoming him to the party._

"_I invited him…?" said Finn, still clueless. _

"_Why on earth would you…" Kurt trailed off. Slowly, painfully, Kurt started to understand how Finn could be so thick. He had never told his stepbrother what had happened, and considering Finn's amicable long-distance friendship with Rachel the previous four months, Kurt realized that Finn would never think twice that it might not be so easy for everyone else. _

"_I mean, he's still a part of New Directions, for one thing. And sometimes he comes by after school to help around the shop…"_

"_He does __**what**__?" Kurt hissed furiously._

"_Yeah, he's not bad around cars, actually, and he keeps me updated on what's going on in glee. He can be cool," Finn shrugged. "Plus, you know; 'End of the World' party. I'd thought you'd want to see him before-"_

"_You thought wrong!" Kurt snapped. This whole thing was grossly idiotic, but Finn recoiled and Kurt was instantly regretful, but he couldn't even voice it._

"_Dude, I'm sorry! What the hell? Why are you so mad?"_

_Kurt merely stared at the new party guest, who caught his eye and awkwardly smiled, but shrank under Kurt's gaze. _

_**He's breaking his rules**__, Kurt thought, utterly frustrated. __**He's been breaking his own rules for months.**_

_Kurt snapped out of his trance, placing the pitcher down on the coffee table in front of him, ignoring his friends' thanks and swiftly, silently pivoting back into the kitchen._

* * *

><p>With a groan, Kurt twisted both their bodies so that Blaine was now straddling him, refusing to let their pelvises give up a sliver of contact in the process.<p>

"Sweater, off," he commanded, and Blaine hastily complied, his tank following suit. Kurt followed likewise with Blaine's assistance; they were both slightly inebriated and disrobing Kurt was a complex feat even when sober. There was a tangle, some laughing and frustration, but finally when both boys were finally bare chested, Kurt hurled his garments aimlessly away and hooked his arm around Blaine's neck to bring him down for another searing kiss.

"Missed you," Kurt panted out, reaching his other hand behind Blaine's back and pulling him in harder so that both their torsos were flush. He could feel Blaine shiver, feel his heart pounding as it mirrored Kurt's own. Their passion only intensified as they grinded, hard and fast and wanting and everything was building and building as they kissed and gripped and electricity crackled between them.

"Missed you, so much," Blaine finally responded, breathless, between kisses, "You have no idea."

"I know you've been cheating," Kurt managed to get out, half-teasing, clutching Blaine's face with both hands. His eyes were lidded; he couldn't really see properly, both due to lust and his slight intoxication, but when he managed to focus his eyes, he gazed into Blaine's, catching him there. Blaine tried to move forward, trying to kiss away the accusation, and suddenly it became serious. Kurt held him steady. "Blaine, you're the one who-"

"It doesn't matter," Blaine shook his head, closing his eyes and pressing his foreheads to Kurt as he sighed. "I'm sorry. But we don't have time. I need to be with you, now. It's almost over." He dipped down and sucked at Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt could feel himself melt.

After a minute, the sound of clattering from the floor below disturbed their frantic kissing and caresses, and Kurt snapped his head back again. "How many? Since I've been gone."

"Kurt, I can't-" Blaine started, already emotional at everything that was happening, and looking like the question might break him.

"Blaine, we need to be honest about this or-"

"_We don't have time_."

"We have all the time in the world," Kurt responded sternly, kissing him again. "I'll start. Two."

Blaine's face scrunched up, tears welling in his eyes, and he looked away, distraught. "_Two?_" his voice was broken, like he choked on the word.

"Blaine, no, Blaine, _Blaine_" Kurt whispered out in a soothing voice, hands desperately trying to stroke his harms, his neck, his face to calm him. "We agreed…"

"No, I-" Blaine's mouth hung open for a moment, "_I_ made the decision so I wouldn't have to know. And now you're telling me _two?_ Did they mean any-?" Blaine choked, "No, I can't know. I don't know what would be worse."

_Kurt's back was stiff against the wall, watching everyone in the party, dancing, singing, laughing and generally having the time of their lives. He'd smile when they'd say hi, but he couldn't find it in himself to speak to other people without snapping. So he drank._

"_How many have those have you had?" Rachel popped up beside him, startling him. _

_Kurt stared down at the drink in his wine glass that he had been absently swirling. "Two. Well, three including this one." _

"_Kurt!" Rachel chided. "I understand you're going through something right now, something deeply emotional and upsetting. I didn't think he'd be here either; I thought you'd told Finn so I didn't even bother mentioning it when he said he was inviting 'most' of New Directions, but..."_

_Kurt was intently staring at the group of guys sitting on the couch, watching the game and cheering. Like it was no big deal. It probably wasn't; they all probably got together and watched sports all the time. _

_**Good,**__he thought, __**he needed a life outside of me. But why does he have to be here?**_

"_I mean, you hardly ever drink and I can already see the colour rushing to your face. If you don't slow down, you're going to get completely smashed."_

_Kurt quirked an eyebrow, monotonously commenting "That's the plan," before downing the rest of the glass in one gulp. Rachel squeaked in horror. Kurt pushed off the wall, "I'm going to get another."_

_She grabbed his arm and tugged at him until he looked her in the eye. "Remember Halloween? Remember Stephen?"_

"_Not really," Kurt answered honestly._

"_What about Michael?"_

"_He's getting hazier, too, the more I drink."_

"_Exactly!" Rachel said firmly. _

"_**Exactly,**__" Kurt retorted. _

* * *

><p>"Listen, listen, Blaine. Shh. I just want us to be honest, like we've always been." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's trembling lips. "Just because we're not…you know…it doesn't stop me from wanting what we had. For us to be one hundred percent open."<p>

"It doesn't matter though," Blaine sobbed. "I just want…" he rested his hands on Kurt's shoulders, "I just want this. I just want now. I need you and I miss you and I can't talk to you and I _can't_ think about you with another guy. Much less…"

"Okay, it's okay," Kurt shushed Blaine again with a kiss. "Just know that I was safe."

Blaine nodded, squinting his eyes, shaking his head fiercely, as if willing the thoughts away would be helped with motion. His breath was catching, and he swooped down again, pushing Kurt back down completely onto the bed and kissing him with such raw intensity that Kurt could see stars.

Blaine's hands interlinked with Kurt's, and he pressed them hard into the bed above his head. Kurt arched his back, pressing his chest harder into Blaine's as they resumed grinding, needy as their limbs became more and more tangled. The music was loud and the house was shaking and neither could be bothered to care because all they could really hear was the sliding of skin on skin and the increasingly desperate moans that the other swallowed.

At some point, Blaine's lips broke contact with Kurt's, and he slowly started to plant kisses along Kurt's jaw, down his neck, across his chest. He ran his hands up and down Kurt's side, licking and sucking at his nipple, and Kurt hissed, clutching at the back of Blaine's head, and massaging his back. Blaine's ministrations were relentless, almost possessive, as if making Kurt keen and flail under them would be enough to claim him back.

As he moved his kisses lower, Blaine slid back far enough that he actually crawled off of it, kneeling on the floor between Kurt's spread legs. He placed his hands at Kurt's hips and started mouthing and sucking Kurt's bulge through his tight pants. Kurt started to lose it, whispering broken vowels and clutching at the sheets as Blaine practically growled, massaging Kurt's constrained erection with his lips.

"Blaine, I can't take, you need to, please, just…"

Blaine ignored Kurt's begging for far too long, making Kurt whine at the intimate contact that was not even close to enough. After a few minutes and without warning, however, Blaine unzipped Kurt's fly and, in one swift movement, tugged down Kurt's skin-tight pants and briefs with a dexterity that could only be possessed by someone who'd undressed Kurt Hummel many times before.

Kurt's erection sprang free, and Blaine gripped him at the base. The touch of Blaine's hand on him after so long, pumping him firmly, was as relieving as it was arousing, and Kurt let loose an unintelligible sound that was a strange mixture of a groan and a sigh. Kurt looked down, again trying to focus through the haze, and watched as Blaine started to lean forward, salivating as he was about to take him into his mouth when

"None," Blaine said, his tongue inches away from the head of Kurt's cock.

"Sorry?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I haven't slept with anyone since you left for New York." Blaine clarified, his tone indecipherable. Kurt couldn't tell whether it was a point of pride or a confession. At that moment, with Blaine's mouth _so close_, he could only absorb it as fact.

"Oh," Kurt said simply, hoping that his voice sounded absent of any sort of judgement. "That's, I don't-. Okay."

Blaine nodded and leaned forward again. In that fraction of a second, Kurt readied himself for the sensation of Blaine's tongue on him when

"I kissed Sebastian though."

Kurt could feel himself visibly tense at the name. His eyes flared at the confession, and he gripped the sheets harder, but this time from anger, not arousal.

Blaine was looking him dead in the eye, and he was completely pulled out of the moment. Kurt was busy silently, desperately trying to decipher the intent behind Blaine's admission.

Was it a test? Did Blaine want to see if Kurt would reject him at the knowledge that one of his greatest fears from a year ago had finally come to pass?

Was this payback for Kurt's confession moments earlier? To be hovering so close, to be seconds away from fulfilling what he needed for so long, to have _Blaine's_ mouth on him, to dangle the possibility of that sweet relief…only to threaten to kill the buzz with talk of him being with another guy?

_Not just any other guy,_ Kurt said internally, _but that house-wrecking man-whore Sebastian. _

Kurt lay still, spread and exposed on the bed, for an unknowable amount of time, just staring back at Blaine, unsure of how to react. When Blaine failed to flinch under the intensity of Kurt's gaze, however, Kurt relented.

Whether this was him testing or teasing, Blaine was being honest, just like Kurt had asked. They weren't together anymore, and from Blaine's reaction earlier to Kurt's New York adventures, he resigned himself to accepting that they were pretty much even.

"Okay," Kurt choked out.

Blaine stared at him questioningly, slowly starting to stroke him, as if asking _Are you sure?_

Kurt merely nodded.

"Okay," Blaine repeated, and he swallowed Kurt whole.

Kurt's head flung back into the bed as the sensation of _hotwetwarmtight _consumed him and he keened. As Blaine started to work his mouth up and down Kurt's shaft, any residual anger Kurt had evaporated and he gave himself over to the pleasure, the only coherent thought he could manage being _none of that matters anymore, anyway. _

* * *

><p>"<em>So, I don't know if you've heard," Kurt opened, proud that his words weren't slurred in the slightest, "but the world's ending tomorrow."<em>

_Even though his back was to him, Kurt could see Blaine visibly tense. Eventually his shoulders dropped and he turned around, a mask of calmness barely concealing his fear. "Now I know you of all people don't actually buy into that."_

_Kurt shrugged, averting his eyes and biting his lip, "You must. I mean, a little bit, for you to even be here at all."_

_Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, clearly searching for a viable excuse. He found none and merely dropped his head, "I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see you."_

_Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "You could have seen me on Skype the past couple of months. Cutting me out of your life was your unilateral decision."_

_Blaine didn't raise his head, mumbling just loud enough to be heard over the music, "We talked about this."_

"_You talked. I listened and then you just ended-"_

"_I couldn't just be your friend again!" Blaine shouted, and a few heads turned towards both of them. Kurt instantly became aware that this was a very public place for a very private conversation, and he dragged Blaine into the hallway, with Blaine clearly not even aware that they were moving. Blaine was obviously frustrated and angry, and Kurt could only make out half of what he was saying. "…and then you were just gone…and I was stuck here…and then you told me about the guy in your fabrics class hitting on you…couldn't stand it…"_

"_Blaine, we'd talked about this when we ended things in the summer!" Kurt unleashed, the fury of that statement having been bottled up for months._

"_Yeah, well, talking about it and experiencing it were two totally different things," Blaine retorted. "I love you, I still love you. Too much. It's consuming. It's all or nothing for me, and since we couldn't have it all…"_

"_You opted for nothing instead. Selfish," Kurt said with disdain._

"_I was trying to preserve my sanity," Blaine argued._

_Kurt scoffed, "Yeah, and how is that working for you?"_

_Blaine looked around, defeated, "Clearly not well. I'm here, aren't I?"_

_Kurt tried to remain condescending and upset, but something about the pathetic tone of Blaine's admission made him giggle. At first, Blaine looked offended, but he too soon joined in, cracking a smile and laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation and themselves. _

_They both leaned against the wall, keeping a respectable distance, and stared. They were unsure of where they stood, but happy to be simply standing next to each other after so long._

* * *

><p>"Blaine, Blaine, stop, I'm going to-, if you don't-," Kurt panted out desperately.<p>

Eventually, when Kurt was seconds away from coming, Blaine pulled off. Like he knew. Of course he knew. Kurt felt both relieved and frustrated at his halted release. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is everything still in your nightstand?" Blaine asked.

"Unless Carole found them and pitched them for some reason, it should be," Kurt was eventually able to reply.

Blaine moved towards the head of the bed, pulling out a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube. Kurt furrowed his brow; he'd found a much better brand since he'd moved to New York, but now was really not the time to bring that up. He sat up and started to rub at Blaine's crotch, causing him to drop the items on the bed beside him.

"Kurt, oh god," he stuttered out. "Fuck, I've missed you so much."

Kurt worked him through his pants, Blaine clearly overcome and pressing his hands on Kurt's shoulders to steady himself as he stood. Kurt unbuckled Blaine's belt, slowly unlinking it from the belt loops, and with a wanting but delicate ease, he pulled down Blaine's pants, then his underwear. He sighed as he finally took Blaine into his mouth, revelling in the taste and feeling of Blaine's cock on his tongue _at last._

"Kurt, this, ah, it feels, oh god, so amazing, I never thought we'd, fuck, that I'd ever have this again," Blaine threaded his hand through Kurt's hair, and Kurt looked up sultrily as he moved his head up and down Blaine's shaft. "_Fuck, Kurt."_

Kurt winked.

"Okay, that's not fair, Jesus Christ, fuck!" And Blaine thrust forward, Kurt suppressing his gag as he steadied his hands on Blaine's hips, working his mouth harder, relishing that he was undoing Blaine where he stood.

"But Kurt, Kurt, we need to, before-, we don't have much time, remember?" Blaine mumbled out, pleading. Kurt was reminded how hilarious Blaine's reasoning skills were when Kurt had Blaine's cock in his mouth, and his felt his heart twinge.

God, how Kurt missed him. God, how much this was going to suck after.

God, Kurt wanted to draw this out as long as possible.

Kurt slowed his bobbing down, eventually pulling off completely. He gripped Blaine firmly and ran one long, hard lick from the base of his cock to the head, swirling his tongue around the slit before slowly sinking his mouth back on again. He knew it felt good; it must have, from the way that a litany of curses and moans were tumbling from Blaine's mouth. Kurt repeated the action several times, pleased that Blaine was distracted enough not to notice or care that Kurt was really just trying to prolong the inevitable.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt stumbled while immobile, a clear sign that the alcohol was getting to his head. Blaine instinctively reached out to catch him, hand around his waist and braced against his shoulder. <em>

_Sparks ignited in Kurt. His pulse quadrupled and he felt faint. Judging from Blaine's blown pupils and the sound of his breath catching at their touch, Blaine was going through the same thing. _

_The stood there, speechless, in each other's embrace for a good thirty seconds, trying to feel each other out with their eyes._

"_They say the world's ending tomorrow," Blaine repeated Kurt's words back to him._

"_This could very well be our last night on earth," Kurt agreed, smiling._

"_It would be such a shame…" Blaine managed to get out, "if people didn't do the one thing they wanted to before it's all over."_

_Kurt stared intently into Blaine's eyes, searching for uncertainty. Instead he found his own._

_**What about Michael?**__ Rachel's voice echoed in his head. _

_**I don't think we're officially anything,**__ Kurt's own voice reasoned back. Kurt didn't plan on telling him, but he bitterly thought he wouldn't mind either._

_Kurt smirked, "So what you're saying is that there is an apocalypse loophole in your 'no-contact' policy?"_

_Blaine looked down at his watch, "I'm saying there's nothing I'd rather do than spend my last 43 minutes being with you." _

_Kurt considered everything for a moment; all the objections and consequences running through his mind. If they did this, it was probably going to be harder, after, when Blaine came out the other side regretting everything and going back to cutting Kurt out completely._

_But if he played along, and pretended there wasn't even going to be an after…_

_Kurt unashamedly gripped Blaine's head, bringing him in for a bruising kiss._

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I can't, I have to," Blaine whined, roughly pulling Kurt's head off of him. He reached for the bottle, dripping the lube on his hand and dropping to his knees, spreading Kurt wide and hastily rubbing circles around Kurt's hole.<p>

"Oh, god, Blaine," Kurt moaned out, threading his hands through the few loose curls at the back of Blaine's head. Blaine nibbled with blunt teeth on Kurt's sac as he slowly started to work Kurt open, first one slick finger, then two, all the while stroking Kurt's cock with his free hand and Kurt falling to pieces. When all three fingers pumped inside Kurt with relative ease, he brokenly whispered "I'm ready," but Blaine already knew, rolling on the condom and slicking himself up.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs, spreading them as he aligned himself with Kurt's entrance, situating there, running his cock up and down Kurt's ass. Kurt's desire to drag this out was completely abandoned as he whined at the teasing, "Just fuck me already for fucks sake!"

Blaine laughed and complied, pushing in slowly at first. They moaned together, Kurt hooking his hand around Blaine's neck, refusing to break eye contact as Blaine filled him up completely.

"Oh, _fuck,_" Blaine groaned. He stilled himself inside Kurt, pushing Kurt's body back on the bed as he kneeled on the edge, folding himself over and resting his cheek against Kurt's. Over the course of a minute, he was able to pant out ,"I never thought… I'd get the chance… to be inside you again, and it's even better… than I remembered. _God_…it's everything."

"So good, Blaine," Kurt nodded, his cheek brushing his lover's. "But I need you to move."

"If I move it will be over," Blaine pouted.

"If you don't move I'm going to _die_," Kurt pleaded back. He started rotating his hips.

"_K-Kurt," _Blaine stuttered out.

Slowly, Blaine's hips moved in time with Kurt's. But the pace never picked up. Kurt's hands ran up and down Blaine's back while Blaine would alternate between kissing him unhurriedly and resting his head on Kurt's chest when the sensation was just too much. Each one of Blaine's thrusts were long and languid, like fucking Kurt wasn't the point; just being inside him, feeling him, was.

After everything, after the rush, the desperation, the frustration that had brought them to this moment, Kurt was totally stunned at how…sensual it all was. This wasn't one last quick fuck; this was…it was making love.

Kurt shivered, scared as the weight of everything hit him.

He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, angling himself so that every thrust of Blaine's probed his prostate, seeing white. "Blaine," he cried out, over and over, drowning out his own fears of after with repetition of everything that was, here and now.

Kurt couldn't tell how long they kept everything up, only that it felt like forever and yet not nearly long enough. It was good, _so good_, and his orgasm built up so slowly that he wasn't even aware that he was about to come until he was spilling over his own stomach and on Blaine as well.

When Blaine felt the sticky liquid, looking down for confirmation, and then into Kurt's rounded eyes as if seeing the evidence of it wasn't enough, Blaine grunted and groaned and swore, resting his forehead in the crook of Kurt's neck before he shuddered, thrusting once, twice, before releasing a strong moan that Kurt knew meant he was coming too.

Blaine was still for a moment before collapsing, breathless, on Kurt. They laid, entwined, on Kurt's bed for what felt like hours, Blaine refusing to pull his softening cock from Kurt's ass and Kurt refusing to let him if he tried.

"God," Blaine said eventually, "I'm terrified."

"Me too," Kurt whispered, stroking Blaine's lower back, tightening his legs, keeping Blaine captive. "Once I let you go, you're going to leave, aren't you?"

Blaine sighed, and Kurt could feel him sniffling. He was certain Blaine was crying, "I told you. It's all or nothing. This is so melodramatic, but, fuck, Kurt, when you left, it felt like a piece of me dying. And then talking to you while you were in New York, it was like that piece was haunting me. And now it's going to happen all over again, and I can't-"

"Shh, shhh," he hushed, but Kurt was sobbing now too. He didn't know what to say to make this better; when Blaine left, he would be _gone_, and Kurt would be going back to New York, and they'd be out of each other's lives. For good, this time. _Probably_. Kurt's heart ached, and he brought up a hand to wipe away the tears.

"Can we just-" Blaine said into Kurt's shoulder after a while. When he didn't continue, Kurt shrugged to get his attention.

"What, Blaine?" he said, his voice almost cracking on his ex-boyfriend's name. "Can we just what?"

Blaine let out a long breath before raising his head, resting his chin on Kurt's chest as Kurt struggled to stare down at him, his heart breaking a thousand times over at finally seeing the tears in Blaine's red eyes.

"Can we just pretend the world _did_ end tonight? As soon as we let go, it's going to feel that way anyway. So, can we just say that's what happened? That we were with each other until the world ended?"

Kurt breathed heavily, chuckling through his tears before smiling and nodding, resting his hand against Blaine's cheek, softly caressing it with his thumb as Blaine closed his eyes and melted into the touch.

"Yes," Kurt sighed. "Yes, Blaine. We can do that."

And he pulled him in for one final kiss.


End file.
